


into you

by shizuoh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, instagram stuff, leos pov, this is fucking gay, trans phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: Leo doesn't know when he went from crushing to in love, but he does know that he doesn't regret it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from ariana grande's "into you" bc ariana can grande me up anytime
> 
> i blame the victuuri discord for this

Leo doesn't really know when he started to see Phichit in a different light.

Maybe it was the moment he walked into the restaurant, ready to meet five-time champion Viktor Nikiforov, only to see what was the prettiest boy he's ever seen, giggling and trying not to make too much noise as he took photo after photo of a drunk champion hanging off of Katsuki Yuuri.

Maybe it was the first time Phichit liked one of his photos, his heart racing when he saw the notification lighting up on his phone screen.

Maybe it was when he saw the tears in Phichit's eyes after he had won the gold at the Cup of China, and when he had ran up to embrace everyone that competed, hugging Leo with what seemed to be an _extra_ tight grip, despite the fact that Leo had gotten last place and _lost._

Leo doesn't know when he went from crushing to in love, but he does know that he doesn't regret it all.

They learn about each other gradually, not all at once.

Before they start dating, Leo learns that Phichit's favorite movie is a classic one called _The King and The Skater._

(On one of their very first dates, it's the movie Phichit first suggests they watch. Leo finds himself enjoying it, but he enjoys Phichit excitement more.)

When Phichit asks him out, Leo learns of his nervous habits. He bites his lip, he scratches his arm, and he shifts his weight from left to right.

(Leo accepts.)

When they're in their fairly-new stage, cautious to touch and watching what they say, Leo learns that Phichit often mutters to himself when he's thinking of what to say, and how to say it. 

("No, he'll think that's weird," Leo vaguely hears come from Phichit's mouth, on one of their first dates. But he says it anyway, and it's the most adorable thing Leo's ever seen.)

When they're past that stage and all caution is thrown to the wind, Leo learns that Phichit is a cuddler.

(But that's okay—he is too.)

Leo still wonders how he fell in love, and when, and why, but he figures none of it matters now. Now that Phichit is in his arms, snorting at every ridiculous photo that comes on his Instagram feed, occasionally turning to shove his too-bright phone in Leo's face.

None of it matters now, when Phichit and Leo are free for the day, lounging lazily in Leo's bed, blankets covering half of their bodies. The curtains are drawn even though it's still the daytime, the only light in the room being Phichit's phone screen. Phichit's clad in a black skirt and a tank top, while Leo just lazes around in a pair of sweatpants. They don't really have anywhere to go for the day, honestly, so it doesn't really matter.

Leo leans forward to wrap his arms around Phichit's waist, being wary of the latter's lack of a binder, and plants his chin on his shoulder. Phichit scrolls past a photo uploaded on Yuri Plisetsky's account—depicting Yuri sporting one of the angriest expressions he's ever seen, while Viktor Nikiforov and his fiance are hugging in the background.

 _i hate them_ the caption reads, and Leo and Phichit both snort.

Phichit double-taps, and scrolls again. 

"You're addicted to social media," Leo says, but with no real accusation.

He feels Phichit shift, sees the smirk from the corner of his eye, and doesn't have enough time to react before Phichit is opening Snapchat and turning the camera on them. Both of them look like a mess, their hair disheveled from sleep and faces red from being either smushed into each other or the bed.

Despite this, Phichit snaps a picture, and captions it with pretty much every heart emoji out there. And, as always, he sends it to his Story _and_ every single contact he has added.

"Didn't Yuuri tell you to stop doing that?"

"Oh, please," Phichit snorts, and turns around to face his boyfriend. "What's he gonna do, _gay_ me to death?" He can barely get his sentence out before he starts laughing. "A _gay_ competition. May the most homosexual one win."

"You'd probably win," Leo says, stuffing his face into Phichit's shoulder and closing his eyes. Phichit's always like a human furnace—it's nice.

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you're my boyfriend?"

"Mm." He's falling asleep again. "Both."

Phichit smiles, and wraps his arms around Leo's shoulders, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head and just letting his lips rest there.

"I love you."

Leo's already snoring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> r u ever just gay..... like rly fuckin gay....
> 
> this was probs ooc LMAO
> 
> [tumblr](http://haikuyus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [yoi sideblog](http://viktcrnikiforov.tumblr.com/)


End file.
